


Fate/Second Advent

by torinokomachi



Series: Shuu's collection of idea's and meta fics [1]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Families of Choice, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, No Romance, Non-Chronological, Self-Insert, Some chapters are in drabble format, not a full fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torinokomachi/pseuds/torinokomachi
Summary: "The moon dreams of it's awakening."It's strange to find yourself out of nowhere and it gets stranger when you summon the fictional counterpart of a historical figure and the actual person at the same time.(Or: A hapless SI is summoned to the Fate/stay night timeline before the 5th grail war actually started and call upon servants who shouldn't be possible to be summoned via the local Fuyuki grail. She doesn't like what this could mean but knew that Moon Cell might be involved, and so, she tries.)
Series: Shuu's collection of idea's and meta fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762168
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

When she first awakened in the new world, she is heavily disoriented.

She awoke at some Japanese shrine and it was only due to having learned Japanese on her own person that she managed to hold a conversation with the monks who found her and find out where she was at the moment.

It was the year of 2004 in Fuyuki city. And the month is November.

Additionally, the devastating Fuyuki fire did happen.

So she knew that she was in the timeline of the fifth grail war and she has possibly around a month or two before the fifth grail war actually started.

Timeline business is weird and she only knew that the fifth grail war took place during the winter...

Ugh, this is what she gets for only knowing lore second hand with the exception of the Fate/Extra series and some bits of Fate/Grand Order.

Going to Kotomine Kirei right away is obviously not an option because of the possibility of finding Gilgamesh and he isn't the nicer Gilgamesh from Fate/Extra and there's no Hakuno to help him. She'd rather not die on arrival, thank you very much!

So she's on her own for this one.

* * *

The monks thankfully let her stay around due to being homeless for the time being but she couldn't depend on them fully and trouble them with the grail war.

Especially not with this sigil in her right hand.

She had hidden it by asking for bandage from the monks but she couldn't possibly hide it for long.

Especially not to the other master candidates in the city.

With that, she visited the local internet cafe (With some pocket money from that nice head monk who is understanding of her situation) and she made herself do with looking for a simple magic circle to use and summon a servant.

At this point, she isn't entirely picky and could only hope for the best if she wants to survive against a bunch of ancient ghosts revived for a ritual.

Standing a good distance away from the shrine, she used a branch to create a magic circle for the summoning.

She watched her handiwork and wonder what to do next... oh, she had to chant to activate the summoning.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait, what's the chant again?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She really _really_ shouldn't have relied on knowing lore secondhand.

What was she expecting when she decided to wing it and hope for the best?

Right, the mess that is the fifth grail war.

She might likely summon Assassin, considering what she remembered that Medea played around with the loophole of the grail's rules to summon one and that doesn't count the "Heaven's Feel" route.

But on the other hand, this would make her a prime target.

While her possible Servant can defend themselves, she herself has no means to defend herself from magic.

She's just a normal person caught in the scheme of things in the wrong place and time.

Yet all that she had going for her is the drive to at least try.

She may make a mess of things but she couldn't care less about the idea that she will derail the story.

The story is already derailed just by her presence. She already read too many stories of a similar setting to know that she changed things whether she like it or not.

But still, she wanted to try.

Try and survive against what this world has in store for her.

And then a bright light shined around her.

* * *

The light faded and in front of her was-

Black hair with streaks of white.

White armor with accents of black and blue.

"I'm a servant of the Saber class! Nice to meet you master! You can call me-"

"Wait," She stopped him. "You're telling your true name right away?"

Even without that, she recognized the young man in front of her.

"Oh, yeah! I know there are dangers of telling your true name and all that but I just feel like I should tell you anyway, my true name's Charlemagne! You can call me Charlie!"

The king of the Twelve Paladins smiled brightly.

Light shone around her once more.

No wait-

Why is there a second summon-

* * *

Platinum blonde hair and adorned with a golden armor, a tall seemingly middle-aged man stood.

"I am the servant of the Ruler class, I ask of you, young lady, are you my master?"

She felt herself wavering at what his presence means but she stood firm. "I might be."

The man raised a brow at her claim. "Might?"

"...As Ruler, you have access to the grail's memories, right?" She chose to ask.

The man, or rather, Karl der Große, finally understood what she meant.

"You must mean how you were able to summon me and also my fantasy counterpart, correct?"

She nodded, said counterpart stood beside her, staring at his historical counterpart with confusion. He answered.

"This world's views the legend of Karl der Große and the one depicted in the Song of Roland differently. There are those who believed in the Song of Roland's depiction of Karl der Große as equally as they believed the historical feats of Karl der Große. Those beliefs allowed for both I, the true historical Karl der Große and the fictional Charlemagne to exist at the same time in the Throne of Heroes of this timeline."

She nodded, taking in the Ruler's explanation.

But still, the fact that she summoned both still raised an alarm.

Summoning Charlemagne himself would be just fine for her, if it weren't for the fact that she also happened to summon freaking **Karl der Große** at the same time.

From what she remembered, the local Fuyuki grail at this point would be far too corrupted by Angra Mainyu and prevented Master Candidates from summoning those who have a more heroic personality and those would include the Ruler class servants.

Yet here she is, summoning both Charlemagne and Karl der Große.

"Master?" Charlemagne called for her.

"It's strange." She voiced out. "By that logic, that means I should be able to summon only one of you... but I called upon both."

She tried to recall the event that led to her summoning Charlemagne at first.

She didn't chant right out because she wasn't aware of what she needed to say to activate the magic circle.

All she had was thinking about her goals in the short term of time.

A normal summoning process in Fate/stay night would let you summon a Servant if you have the right catalyst or the Throne of Heroes choose the one compatible with the summoner's personality if a summoning is done without a catalyst.

But she did neither of that, as if the Servants chose their master-

 _No_.

"...I didn't summon you both through the power of the local Holy Grail, did I?"

It's the same way the summoning worked if Moon Cell is in charge of the Holy Grail.

Yet, this is a timeline where the Fuyuki fire happened and the world's Prana wasn't pruned in 1970.

She doesn't like where this is going.

Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the many idea's I had but never got to write.  
> While I do want to write this to an actual story, I decided to put it on hold because of the fics I wanted to focus. But rather than leave it to waste in my docs, I decided to post this as a meta fic until the day I actually published this as a story.  
> This was initially written some time after I watched the Fate/EXTELLA games story line and thought Charlie deserved better than what the ending implies and so does Karl.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> \- shuu


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Masters of the Fuyuki Grail War hears and knew of the existence of the Master of Charlemagne and Karl der Große, but not all of them knew of the Master and Servant's whereabouts.
> 
> Timeline:  
> Part I: Two days after Charlemagne and Karl der Große were summoned  
> Part II: A month after Charlemagne and Karl der Große were summoned and the day Shirou summons Saber

Part I:

  * The Masters chosen for the upcoming 5th Grail war have _indeed_ sensed the summoning of Charlemagne. At that time, they all assumed that a Servant has already been summoned.
  * Kotomine, due to his connection to the local Grail, knew that this summoning was not done through the Fuyuki Holy Grail and informed the Master's that this Servant is NOT a participant of the upcoming Grail war, but advised them to proceed with caution should they come across the unknown Master and Servant.
  * So the Masters of the 5th Fuyuki Grail War proceed with their life, preparing for the Grail War while pondering on who the unknown master was.
  * The only person who would have a clue to the unknown Master’s identity is Caster, Medea, and her Master Kuzuki, for, they resided in Ryuudou temple, the same temple that the Master was found in.
  * Medea confronted the unknown master, who identified herself as Nanase Shiori, after she informed the head monk of her decision to leave and find her own housing with Medea volunteering to help as fellow women. But it’s a guise to find out the master’s motive and eliminate her before the grail war started.
  * However, Medea quickly backed down at the idea of eliminating her when Shiori calls out “Ruler” and Karl der Große appeared next to her in response to her call. Medea knew that she stood no chance against a Ruler class servant. (Charlemagne hid his presence at that time but he is still present, just in case the situation escalated because he could protect his Master while Karl dealt with the threat)
  * Through Ruler, Medea is given a hint that something is not quiet right with the Holy Grail in Fuyuki and that Shiori’s situation is possibly part of it. Because the Master proves herself to not be a threat to Medea’s plan and only plan to investigate what is wrong with the Holy Grail, Medea lets her go.
  * Not before Medea proposed an alliance though, having an ally in Ruler’s master is in best interest of her plan for the grail war. Medea and Kuzuki keeps the whereabouts of the unknown Master’s presence hidden from the other participants in exchange of future cooperation with them.
  * The only reason Shiori accepted the alliance is because of her knowledge of Medea’s Rule Breaker beyond the fact that she doesn’t want to get in contact with the other participants of the 5th Grail War as much as possible. The last thing she wanted was to get in contact with Zouken and let him find out about Moon Cell.
  * The days following that were relatively normal but the presence of the unknown master still brought worries for the other Fuyuki Grail War masters.



Part II:

  * Tohsaka Rin, Master of Archer, came across a girl with short black hair accompanied by another girl with long wavy brown hair and a boy with black hair and some white strands of hair in addition to all that.
  * It was her third day scouting around Fuyuki since the Grail War started.
  * Rin was heading to her school when she met the trio who were amiably talking with each other about school.
  * Those uniforms… are they from Tsukumihara Academy? They’re a sister school of Homuhara Academy for as long as she’s aware. She often saw students from the sister school in passing but there’s something about the guy that caught her attention.
  * Though it’s mostly because of his hair and how foreign he looked.



> “Do you need something?”
> 
> Oh, Rin must have been staring for too long. The girl with short black hair is in front of her now.
> 
> “Oh, it’s nothing. I was thinking that the boy with you seemed… different.”
> 
> “Because he’s a foreigner?” The girl raised a brow.
> 
> “No, it’s his hair.”
> 
> The girl’s eyes lit up in understanding. “He thought it looked cool to have his hair like that.”

  * After some silence, they both introduced themselves. The black haired girl is Nanase Shiori and the boy with wildly dyed hair is Charles Weiss. Nanase is an adoptive sister of Charles, who came from Germany. They have been traveling around due to the work of their father, Mr. Weiss, which involved moving from one country to another before they were enrolled to Tsukumihara Academy for their education while Mr. Weiss got an offer to teach in Tsukumihara Academy last month.
  * There’s the summoning of the unknown Servant last month too… she’s suspicious at the timing of the arrival. But considering that the search for that unknown Servant and Master had been unfruitful and with the Holy Grail War starting, she had other things to worry about.
  * Oh, the brown haired girl with them is Kishinami Hakuno, she is a classmate of Nanase and Charles. After a more amiable conversation about school subjects, they parted ways.
  * Archer, who was nearby, wasn’t paying attention to the boy while Rin talked to Nanase, but rather, to Kishinami Hakuno.
  * He wasn’t sure if it’s the grail’s influence, but a part of him screams at how he _knows_ Kishinami Hakuno. Yet he never met this girl for as long as he could remember being a Counter Guardian. It felt like he knows her, yet he didn’t know why.
  * Archer left with Rin feeling that he has more questions in regards to the trio that he met but squashed the questions down since the 5th Grail War is closing in.
  * After Rin and Archer left, Charlemagne asked through his mental connection with Shiori and Karl.



> _“They’re one of the Fuyuki Grail War masters, aren’t they?”_
> 
> _“They are. I’m worried that Archer knows Hakuno though.”_
> 
> _“Should we be worried?”_ Karl questioned this time.
> 
> _“…No, I don’t think we should be too worried about that. If Archer_ did _know about Hakuno, he is more likely to be receptive to her than he does to Shirou. I’m more worried at the possibility that Moon Cell is starting to assimilate to the local Grail in it’s attempt to awaken.”_
> 
> _“…What do we do for now Master? The Fuyuki Grail War has already started, right?”_ Charlemagne inquired.
> 
> _“Hmm… Charle, do you mind getting put on watch duty at Homuhara Academy after school? Today might be the day that Shirou summoned Saber."_
> 
> _"Alright. Leave it to me!"_
> 
> _"Just be careful, okay?"_
> 
> _"I got it!"_

  * The stage is set.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: The SI's name is only an Alias. It's not her real name. Nanase Shiori (Kanji: 七世 詩織) contains an Anagram to "Nanashi", meaning Nameless. Other than to fit in, she is also keeping her real name a secret. So she's currently "Nameless", so to speak.  
> 2: No, Medea isn't aware about Charlemagne just yet. She only see the SI as "Master of Ruler".
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you next time!  
> \- shuu


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanase Shiori decided to enlist the help of a far away ally.
> 
> Timeline:  
> Two days after Charlemagne and Karl der Große were summoned

  * After leaving the temple, which turned out to be Ryuudou temple, where Medea is stationed at, the trio of two Servants and one Master, now taking the alias of Nanase Shiori, walked around the city of Fuyuki to find a place to call as their own base.
  * Using Charlemagne or Karl’s Noble Phantasm fortress is not a good idea at this time. If Medea attempting to evaluate her on whether or not was she a threat to her is any indication, then the Fuyuki Masters sensed the summoning, even if she wasn’t using the local Grail. It’s like having an automatic “Kick me!” sign very early. A floating fortress would raise alarm bells in one way or another.
  * She visited a house… or more specifically, the Mackenzie’s house, hoping that the residents inside are still present.
  * To her luck, Mrs Mackenzie opened the door, her husband is away at the moment. Her first question to the old woman after introducing her is “Do you know Waver Velvet?”
  * If there’s anyone outside Fuyuki that she can guarantee to have as an ally, it’s Waver. His experience would be helpful and if Moon Cell is truly behind to why she herself is summoned, why she suddenly had Magic circuits, and why she summoned both the historical and fictional counterpart of Karl der Große, then she need someone’s help to inform the Mage Association should the situation in Fuyuki escalated. And Waver is her best bet.
  * She also hoped that she could get in contact through Zeltrech due to his dimensional powers. He could have a clue.
  * Unfortunately, Mrs Mackenzie doesn’t know who Waver was, but she vaguely remembered a boy who stayed with them with his rowdy large friend ten years ago. She does, however, has his E-Mail.
  * Though given that it’s been ten years, Waver probably switched E-mails already at this point but she thanked Mrs Mackenzie for the E-mail address.
  * After learning about her current homelessness, Mrs Mackenzie offered to let her stay in the house for the time being while Shiori herself went house hunting. (Or Apartment hunting, whichever is first.)
  * Shiori introduced herself to Mr Mackenzie when he returned and acquainted themselves. Mr Mackenzie is cordial with her at least.
  * Both Karl and Charlemagne also end up appearing physically and greet the old couple. She came up with the background that Karl is Carlos Weiss and Charlemagne is Charles Weiss to blend in hours some hours after the two servants are summoned and walked in to Ryuudou temple with her. Carlos is her guardian while Charles is his son.
  * The duo’s massive Charisma managed to win the Mackenzie’s over and bought the backstory easily. After dinner, Karl went with Mr. Mackenzie to find their own housing while Shiori stayed in with Charlemagne.
  * Because of the possibility that the E-mail Waver had given to the Mackenzie’s is outdated, Shiori decided to give visiting Medea a shot since her former Master is part of the Mage Association, she wanted know if Medea remembered the location of the mage association so she could find a way to contact Waver.
  * So she spent the night with the Mackenzie’s writing a letter for Waver to explain her situation and write all she could but crediting all her secondhand information through Karl than through herself. It’s technically true that Karl, as a Ruler class servant, lets him gain access to the Grail’s memories even from other timelines. Karl and Charlemagne does see the merit to why they are keeping the truth that she knows through the fact that their story is fiction back in her world.
  * So the next day, she went back to Ryuudou temple once again to find Medea with Karl accompanying her. Medea does, in fact, know where the location of the Mage Association was. While Medea is curious to why Shiori herself wanted to send a letter to a mage in that association, she perked up when Shiori mentions that the mage in question is a participant of the previous Grail War who could help provide an insight to what happened with the Fuyuki grail.
  * Medea, however, brought up a point. Why didn’t she contact Kotomine instead? He’s one of the participants as well. Shiori interjected that through Ruler’s ability to see the memories of the grail, feels that Kotomine can’t be trusted. So Medea relented and agreed to send her letter to Waver Velvet with her magic.
  * Waver, as it turned out, arrived at Fuyuki incognito two days after she requested Medea to send that letter. The information Shiori gave inside that letter was urgent enough for him to see what is up.
  * It comes as a surprise for Shiori and both her Servants that Waver actually showed up as quickly as he did. They thought that at best, he’ll arrive in a week. That’s not counting the fact that he was heavily involved with the Mystic Eyes collection train case around the time the fifth grail war actually started. They assume that if Waver didn’t show up, they’ll have to depend on their own selves.
  * Waver, after greeting the Mackenzie’s who vaguely recognize him, spoke with Shiori in private along with her two Servants.
  * The first thing that Waver asked is the authenticity of everything that she told him in that letter. Both Shiori herself and Ruler clarified it.
  * Beyond asking about everything that she told about Moon Cell, the Fuyuki Grail being corrupted, and how Moon Cell’s possible awakening will affect the 5th Grail War, Waver asked if it is possible that he could summon Iskander again with the Moon Cell Grail. Waver might argue that he may need to summon a Servant should things escalate and he admired the legend of Iskandar, Shiori knew how much Waver wished to fight side by side with Iskandar once more, Shiori answers that it is a possibility and with the way Servant summoning in Moon Cell works, there is a chance.
  * Shiori asked if Kotomine knew of his arrival. Waver assured her that he entered Fuyuki as discreetly as possible.
  * Before Waver returned to England, Shiori asked for his E-Mail to keep up to date with their investigations of the Grail. Shiori also requested him to find out if Zeltretch is present in the Clock Tower.
  * If Zeltretch isn’t present, then that’s fine. She also request for him to look into the current universe’s Harway family and also Rani VIII’s creator, Sialim, due to the actions their future descendants (Homonculus for Sialim) would take in the Fate/EXTRA universe.
  * Shiori would have asked him to look for the local universe Kishinami Hakuno but that changed when she met the local universe Hakuno herself just a day after the letter is sent. While she still isn’t sure how much of it was due to Moon Cell’s machinations, she felt that finding Hakuno herself this easily could be Moon Cell’s attempt to lull her and her Servants to a sense of false security before Moon Cell attempt to use Hakuno as it’s vessel. She wasn't sure why Moon Cell decided to summon her to the Fate/Stay Night universe but she can make guesses.
  * With their E-Mail addresses exchanged, Waver leaves Fuyuki while Nanase Shiori, Charlemagne and Karl der Große made their preparations for the upcoming storm.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Waver appears as an ally for the SI.
> 
> This is only the calm before the upcoming shitstorm. And that's not counting the factor that is Matou Zouken either.
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you next time!  
> \- shuu


End file.
